


Unexpected Surprise

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Both Zarkon and Honerva found surprise in each other's choice of attire for the day.





	Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



 

"I've never seen you with your hair down before."

 

"Well, I've never seen you without your crown or armor before."

 


End file.
